Tráeme a la vida
by Leneth blue-blood
Summary: Todo sea por la persona que amamos, todo sea por la persona que nos ha brindado paz y tranquilidad. Ahora es nuestro turno de darle una nueva vida, aunque sea lejos de nuestro mundo, aunque sea… Slash HarryXPersonaje por definir Entren y dejenme un revi
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y _El Señor de los Anillos_ es de JRR. Tolkien solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

******Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC (por no decir que mucho). Slash. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y su amor no definido. La pareja aun no esta definida pero eso se vera a medida que avancen los capítulos y que ustedes me dijan a quien prefieren.

_**Tráeme a la vida**_

Capitulo 1

Cinco figuras se podían ver reunidas en un habitación rectangular en donde la decoración solo consistía en unas butacas de aspecto rusticas, una chimenea y numerosos estantes completamente llenos de libros de distintos tamaños. No había decoración en las paredes de aquella habitación solo una alfombra color tierra con detalles en marfil y rojo oscuro que le daban a la habitación un efecto contrarrestarte entre lo rustico y lo elegante.

Dos de las cinco figuras se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, una mujer ya adulta de aspecto duro y refinado se encontraba con un joven de no más de 16 años, alto y de un fuerte cabello color rojo. Los cuales se podía apreciar la pequeña discusión a susurros que llevaban a cabo entre ellos.

Mientras tanto las otras dos figuras, un hombre de ya avanzada edad, de blanca barba, de anteojos de media luna y facciones amables con una chica de cabello castaño claro, de no mas de 16 años y que en ese momento se podía apreciar una mirada seria en su rostro, se encontraban sentados junto a la figura de una tercera persona la cual apreciativa mente estaba dormida e unos de los sofás de la estancia, dejando caer hacia un lado su largo y negro cabello.

Estas personas hablaban en susurros para no despertar al último el cual a pesar de estar durmiendo se podía ver su agitación dentro del mismo sueño.

-Profesor ya tenemos los hechizos... usted cree... bueno... en verdad es necesario todo esto?... es que no quiero que el sufra... ¿Merlín porque todo están complicado?-dijo la chica mirando hacia el techo de la habitación con claro gesto de abatida preocupación- no lo quiero ver sufrir... y si lo que estamos haciendo esta mal?... no quiero que se derrumbe Profesor... no podría verlo así de nuevo- termino con una onda tristeza en sus palabras.

-Mi querida niña no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, es lo mejor para él... tiene que estar en un lugar tranquilo después de todo lo que a tenido que pasar... además usted sabe que necesita esa tranquilidad y aquí no la va a encontrar menos ahora que todos desapareceremos eventualmente, no quisiera ver sus ojos nublados por el dolor de ver lo que queda de su familia morir delante de si- respondió un triste hombre observando al joven que el consideraba como su nieto, inclusa mas que eso, él era su hijo.

-Pero Profesor... no quiero dejarlo allá solo... se que solo necesariamente no va a estar pero... no se que hacer, tengo miedo de que esto signifique lastimarlo mas... en realidad se que esto lo va a lastimar mas, pero...oh santo dios todo esto es tan frustrante... que daría yo para estar con el y velar por su felicidad pero eso seria imposible.

-se que no quiere dejarlo solo Sra. Granger, pero esto es lo mejor... el conjuro se encargara que solo despierte cuando sea necesario... cuando el destino quiera que sea necesario... cuando el momento de que el encuentre lo que su corazón busca... amenos que alguien tenga un poder mayor que el mío y de Minerva juntos, es casi imposible, por no decir imposible destruirlo... además las virtudes que le fueron concedidas por su herencia harían que el fuera infeliz en este lugar... aunque se que este método de trasporte hará que esa herencia se amplifique mas... si él en su forma actual ya se ve así no quiero ni saber como seria con su legado amplificada por lo menos unas cuatro veces mas- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el hombre, pensando en este detalle y pasando suavemente sus viejos dedos por los mechones de cabello negro que parecían agua deslizándose por sus dedos.

-¿De verdad Director?- pregunto con una voz entre entretenida por sus ocurrencias, como preocupada por ese detalle del legado de su amigo. Luego de recibir un asentamiento de cabeza como respuestas sus ánimos volvieron a mantenerse a raya, para luego preguntar de una manera ya resignada- ¿No hay otra opción verdad?

-Para nuestra desgracia no, es la única manera de mantenerlo seguro de todo esto, y usted sabe que es muy arriesgado que el presencie todo lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, eso rompería mas su corazón de lo que ya esta, y limitaría considerablemente su recuperación.

-Si lo se Sr., pero por una parte no me gusta la idea... pero nadie sabe donde se encontrara... ¡Fawkes!... eso es Fawkes puede ir con él... usted cree que el quiera acompañarlo hasta asegurarse de que encuentre un lugar seguro y feliz o por lo menos a ¿alguien de confianza que lo pueda cuidar?... el también se quedara solo en este lugar.

-bueno, creo que podemos pedírselo- dijo considerando la idea de la chica- es una medida que podemos tomar.

-eso me parece- respondo mas segura sobre la idea que se estaba llevando a cabo para mantener la felicidad de su amigo o mejor dicho su hermanito putativo a flote.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero Profesora, no podremos hacerle eso... ¿como cree que reaccionara cuando despierte de su sueño y no estemos nosotros junto a él, si no personas extrañas que en su vida ha visto? o ¿que tal si lo rechazan? o peor aun, que pasaría si lo intentan dañar o manipularlo para algo malévolo, además corre el riesgo de que cambiamos la historia del lugar, no conocemos como son ellos, no sabemos como van a actuar- preguntaba en susurros un muy preocupado pelirrojo a una Profesora McGonagall que a lo lejos se veía enojada, y que respiraba pausadamente para no perder su carácter, cosa que no funciono al ver como el pelirrojo volvía a abrir la boca para hablar sobre sus preocupaciones.

-Por Merlín!!- exclamo una ya molesta Profesora de Transformaciones- usted se da cuenta de las sandeces que esta preguntando?... ¿como es posible que dude de este conjuro?... ¿acaso piensa que haríamos todo esto con la posibilidad de lastimarlo mas de lo que ya esta?... por amor al cielo como es posible que tenga esa mentalidad, además como espera que él tenga una vida un poco mas normal estando en este lugar con todo lo que esta pasando... bueno a decir verdad creo que seria conveniente que tomáramos unas pocas precauciones mas pero todo va a salir bien... todo tiene que salir bien - termino ya mas seria de lo que estaba diciendo esto ultimo para si misma auto dándose confianza.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?, no creo que él... -se disponía a volver a debatir con ella pero con la mirada de muerte que le estaba mandando prefirió sabiamente callar su boca y confiar en los mayores por ahora, solo hasta comprobar por el mismo que todo iba a salir como esta planificado- por Merlín- susurro- esto es una locura- para luego mirar a los ojos a su profesora y preguntar ya serio y resignado- ¿Entonces?... ¿cuando se supone que tenemos que hacerlo?

-Esta noche no hay luna, por lo tanto lo mas apropiado seria hacerlo hoy antes de la cena, así será mas fácil que el hechizo funcione sin que los efectos de los rayos lunares afecten las configuración de las runas y demás escrituras... por favor señor Weasley podría preparar las cosas de Harry para en aproximadamente tres horas, mientras Albus y yo preparamos las cosas para el hechizo.

-Claro profesora... si no queda de otra.

------------------------/Horas mas tarde/----------------------------------

-¿Albus crees que de verdad esta es una buena idea?

-Minerva, todo va a salir bien... no te preocupes mas, Harry va a estar bien...

-¿pero y si No funciona correctamente todo esto que estamos haciendo... no creo que él pueda...?

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien... porque solo las personas que él elija podrán liberar su alma y cuerpo de su prisión de sueño, sola la persona que esta destinada a curar su dolor podrá proporcionarle la felicidad que se le a negado en este mundo y por que soy capas de dar mi vida por él, y eso es lo que precisamente haremos ¿no es así querida?, tengo la confianza de que todo va a salir como esta planificado.

-si, mi vida por su felicidad... todo sea por contribuir con un granito de felicidad que le hemos robado sin ser conciente de eso... con tal de poder saber que él algún día volverá a sonreír como anteriormente hacia... todo sea por el- dijo al final con onda tristeza en su voz y limpiándose con la punta de su inmaculado pañuelo blanco, los bordes de sus ojos que se habían aguado por las lagrimas.

-Minerva no te preocupes todo va ha estar bien... bien termine, puedes ir por los niños ya casi es la hora y solo faltan ellos.

-Esta bien los traeré en seguida- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-De verdad espero que todo salga bien... yo tampoco lo quiero verlo sufrir como hasta ahora... Merlín cuida de mi niño, cuida su camino y guía a la persona indicada para que cure el daño que nosotros hemos causado a una de tus perfectas creaciones, cuida a unos de tus hijos de la forma en que este pobre anciano no logro hacerlo... cuida de mi hermoso hijo- termino diciendo en susurros y conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos opacados por el dolor.

------------------------/En otra habitación/----------------------------------

-Ron no te preocupes tanto... va a estar bien ("o eso espero yo") – pensó - ... además hemos tomado muchas precauciones para que no salga lastimado.

-¿Pero Herm y si no resulta bien?... ¿dios porque todo están complicado?... ¿de verdad crees que todo va ha estar bien?- pregunto ya apunto de la rendición

-bueno eso creo o espero, pero hay que tener un poco de fe y...- no alcanzo a terminar porque en esos momentos apareció tras la puerta la profesora McGonagall con una mirada seria.

-Chicos ya es la hora... Sr. Weasley podría traer a Harry por favor.

-Si Profesora.

Caminaron en silencio por numerosos pasillos de una gran mansión que se vía lúgubre, el silencio era sumamente tenso, ya que nadie se animaba a hablar por temor a hacer algo indebido, como cambiar de opinión y salir con Harry para buscar otra solución a sabiendas que esa era la única... pero al finar el silencio fue roto tímidamente por Hermione.

-¿Profesora?

-Dígame Sra. Granger

-que vamos a vestir para el ritual, no pude conseguir el atuendo indicado y según lo que pude investigar si el atuendo no se consiente el paso por el portal.

-De eso no tiene porque preocuparse el director y yo ya nos encargamos de ese detalle, luego que usted nos proporciono la información necesaria para terminar la investigación

mientras las dos mujeres conversaban nuevamente en susurros Ron caminaba con Harry en sus brazos sin percatarse en lo que las dos mujeres hablaban ni en la dirección que estaban tomando, solo miraba concentradamente la cara de su amigo, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-bueno cuando este todo listo comenzaremos con el ritual... por favor adelante y procuren ver donde pisan, si es posible solo sigan mis pasos... ¿esta bien?

-si profesora

Mientras caminaban dentro de la habitación circular para encontrarse con el Director, quedaron asombrados por la gran cantidad de escritos que cubrían el piso, las paredes y hasta el techo de la habitación, en el centro de esta se encontraba un círculo de color rojo rodeado de otros que iban de tonalidades entre rojo, naranja, amarillo y dorado... no había lugar sin decoración dentro de la habitación, hasta la puerta por donde habían entrado tenían dibujos.

Entre cada circulo habían distintos tipos de escrituras, empezando de runas antiguas hasta escritura árabe distinguida solamente en las paredes. El techo de la habitación estaba lleno de dibujos simbólicos desde Ángeles y demonios, hasta dioses de distintas civilizaciones antiguas.

Hermione pudo distinguir entre tantos dibujos y escritura una en especial que se situaba en el centro del techo de la habitación, la figura era un gigantesco árbol de aspecto milenario y de coloraciones tanto en verde como en rojo y dorado, de él salían infinidad de ramas que después de mucho observar, Hermione pudo darse cuentas que los círculos y otros dibujos del interior de la habitación estaban ligadas a ellas. El árbol en si era fascinante, ella lo distinguió como "Yggdrasil el gran árbol del universo", que tenia como objetivo equilibrar el tiempo y el espacio.

Luego de observar tan magnifica habitación todos llegaron al centro de esta misma en donde se encontraba ya el director esperando por ellos.

-Listo mis niños... ahora sobre lo que tienen que decir ¿ya lo saben verdad?- pregunto el director.

-si Sr. todo esta listo... ahora ¿cual serán nuestras vestimentas?- pregunto ron

-Minerva tendrías la amabilidad de cambiar las ropas de los jóvenes por favor

-claro Albus

Con uno pase de su varita la profesora McGonagall cambio la vestimenta muggle de Hermione a un vestido blanco largo que dejaba al descubierto desde las rodillas hacia abajo pero solo la parte delantera del vestido, además tenia pequeños detalles en las mangas y al final de vestido mismo, tenia un corte en v en la parte superior (el cuello) y poseía unas largas mangas que se dividían desde casi el inicio de estas mismas, debajo de sus senos se apreciaban dos adornos de oro que tenían como objetivo levantar su busto. En la parte superior portaba una gargantilla que llevaba grabados en oro e iba descalza.

Ron portaba una toga que estaba firmemente agarrada por un "cinturón" Plateado, y al igual que Hermione llevaba una gargantilla muy fina casi como una cinta con muchos símbolos en ella y al igual que su amiga los dos estaban descalzos.

Harry en cambio iba totalmente vestido de ropas color verde intenso (como un verde bosque), con adornos en negro. Llevaba unos pantalones rectos negros con una camisa verde y enzima de esta una capa de un verde aun mas intenso que la camisa. Él también llevaba una gargantilla, pero en este caso era negra con runas en Plateado y su pelo largo y lacio estaba adornado por utensilios Plateado casi a tuno con su tez pálida proporcionándole un aspecto etéreo a su persona.

-Listo chicos ahora necesito que se coloquen al medio del circulo... y Sra. Granger tome estos objetos- el director se acerco a ella y le entrego una balanza de oro y una daga de aspecto muy antiguo de plata, luego camino hacia Ron y le coloco una espada a su espalda y coloco en su mano derecha una pequeña piedra azul en forma de una gota, luego tranquilamente puso sobre una de las mano de Harry una flor de color blanco nieve muy hermosa y en su otra mano otra flor pero en este caso negra como la noche y entre los bolsillos de su pantalón unas cuantas cartas reducidas y por ultimo un anillo en su dedo índice derecho.

-¿bueno ustedes ya saben que hacer verdad?- pregunto su profesora

-si señora... –respondió la chica- ya es hora, fue un gusto conocerlos profesores... fue agradable crear una familia con ustedes –dijo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus castaños ojos.

-para mi también fue un gusto estar en esta pequeña familia –le contesto la profesora acercándose a los chico y depositando en cada uno de ellos un tierno beso maternal en sus frentes, ocasionando que ambos niño lloraran y que a ella misma se le escaparan los sollozos.

-todo saldrá bien mis niños y no teman al futuro por que si nuestro destino es encontrarnos, nos encontraremos- le dijo el director también con los ojos brillantes pero sin llegar a llorar. Acercándose a los chicos los abrazo a cada uno y deposito un tierno beso a la frente de Harry, mirando luego hacia el techo y percatándose que Fawkes estaba sobre volando ahí. Con un gesto lo hico bajar y este se poso sobre el hombro de Hermione y lo acaricio- mi compañero de aventuras cuida de mi niño todo el tiempo que se te sea concedido por favor.

Y el ave entendiendo su angustia lo miro fijamente y asintió con su pequeña cabeza emplumada entonando una pequeña nota de despedida para el anciano hombre.

-bueno creo que ya es hora- dijo ron- despídanme de mi hermana si aun esta... bueno fue un placer conocerlos y espero que algún día todos volvamos a reunirnos- termino de decir el pelirrojo conteniendo en parte sus lagrimas y las ganas de correr y abrazar mas a cada una de las personas que quedaban de su familia.

Luego de despedirse atropelladamente unos con otros, cada uno tomo la posición indicada anteriormente. Tanto Ron como Hermione y Harry iban al medio de todos los escritos en el suelo que se conectaban a un pequeño círculo que daba cabida solo a ellos dos. Al extremo de este circulo se encontraban dos mas uno en frente de los chicos y el otro a tras, uniéndolos con el circulo principal por medio de escritos en latín y lo que aparentaba ser una especie de escritura hebrea antigua. Tanto la profesora McGonagall como el profesor Dumbledore se situaron en estos dos círculos y esperaron unos momentos para comenzar a "cantar" en lo que parecía era Latín en apenas susurros, para después de eso ser rodeados por unas luces de colores variados, pero todos claros, como pequeñas luciérnagas que subían desde el suelo hasta el techo, conectando de esta manera el circulo donde estaban los menores con el dibujo del gran árbol en el techo.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia tanto Hermione como Ron, se tomaron de las manos y concentraron toda su magia para entonar las palabras que habían memorizado con tanto esfuerzo desde que habían encontrado aquel ritual, dando así el comienzo al conjuro que los trasportaría a un nuevo mundo para Harry. Tomando aire prosiguieron con palabras claras y firmes.

_FILI DE LUX_

_FILI DE LUX_

_VOX DEI_

_VOX DEI_

_ANGELUS DE TEMPORE_

Comenzaron a recitar una y otra vez la misma frase hasta que todos los dibujos de la habitación comenzaron a emitir un tenue resplandor blanco hasta convertirse en uno totalmente plateado. Mientras esto ocurría con los dibujos, la magia que se iba depositando por parte de los profesores se acumulaba en el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba el diseño principal del árbol y la de los chicos iba directamente al centro de este dibujo.

_Ans longa, vita brevis _

_Memento homo_

_Memento homo_

_Quia pulvis est et_

_in pulverem revertereis_

A cada palabra que ellos recitaban mas luces comenzaba a rodearlos, cuando pronunciaron la última de las palabras un portal en el techo de la habitación en donde estaba anterior mente el árbol se comenzó a expandir y del interior del portal una voz extraña y profunda pronuncio:

_Nil a me alienum puto_

_Nihil obstat_

_In illo tempore_

_Nec plus ultra_

N/A: bueno que puedo decir... caí en la tentación de los crossover (aunque no se si sea de su agrado cambiarle la pareja a Harry, pero a mi en lo personar me gustan la combinación de parejas para él solo cuando son crossover, por que si no seria eternamente Snarry), y este capitulo lo tenia escrito hace tiempo, pero tenia que arreglarle algunas cosas, no soy buena redactando las ideas a un texto, pero intente hacer lo mejor que pude.

La pareja para Harry como dije anteriormente no esta predicha así que pueden darme sus ideas sobre el personaje que quieran para él, al igual que pueden aportar con ideas para la trama. Y si lo desean puedo hacer one-shot (o como se diga) para los personajes que no pudieron estar con Harry como parejas (tengo uno de HarryXGlofindel que ni se lo imaginan *¬* pero lo subire solo si tengo algunos review).

Bueno sin mas que agregar y solo esperando que dejen unos pocos review, (por ultimo uno TT^TT para decir lo mal que escribo y que mis ideas no se entienden para nada), y si es que pueden un par de concejos para mejorar.

Besos a todos y agradezco el tiempo que tuvieron para leer el fic y espero poder subir la continuación luego de este y de Memorias del Viento, y que además sea de su agrado. Y por ultimo siento mucho que el capitulo sea tan corto pero sinceramente las neuronas no alcanzaron para mas y si lo escribía mas largo... pues la historia se terminaría como en 5 capítulos y ¿no queremos eso verdad? XD

PD1: si quieren me pueden promocionar, yo no me enojo si llega ayuda extra XD

PD2: si hay palabras que no entienden me avisan y si me he equivocado en escribir alguna palabra también, en el próximo Cáp. pondré la traducción del "conjuro"

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y _El Señor de los Anillos_ es de JRR. Tolkien solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

******Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC (por no decir que mucho). Slash. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y su amor no definido. La pareja aun no esta definida pero eso se vera a medida que avancen los capítulos y que ustedes me dijan a quien prefieren.

**_Tráeme a la vida_**

Cápitulo 2

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia Hermione como Ron se tomaron de las manos y concentraron toda su magia para entonar las palabras que habían memorizado con tanto esfuerzo dando así el comienzo al conjuro que los trasportaría al nuevo mundo para Harry. Tomando aire prosiguieron con palabras claras y firmes.

_FILI DE LUX_

_FILI DE LUX_

_VOX DEI_

_VOX DEI_

_ANGELUS DE TEMPORE_

Comenzaron a recitar una y otra vez la misma frase hasta que todos los dibujos de la habitación comenzaron a emitir un tenue resplandor blanco hasta convertirse en uno totalmente plateado. Mientras esto ocurría con los dibujos, la magia que se iba depositando por parte de los profesores se acumulaba en el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba el diseño principal del árbol y la de los chicos iba directamente al centro de este dibujo.

_Ans longa, vita brevis _

_Memento homo_

_Memento homo_

_Quia pulvis est et_

_in pulverem revertereis_

A cada palabra que ellos recitaban mas luces comenzaba a rodearlos, cuando pronunciaron la última de las palabras un portal en el techo de la habitación en donde estaba anterior mente el árbol se comenzó a expandir y del interior del portal una voz extraña y profunda pronuncio:

_Nil a me alienum puto_

_Nihil obstat_

_In illo tempore_

_Nec plus ultra_

A lo cual Ron respondió tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía, ya que de por si, que se aya contestado a la primera parte del conjuro quería decir que todo iba en buen camino y no quería ser él, el que arruinara todo el esfuerzo que todos estaban aportando para que todo saliera bien.

_A ses Raison_

_Morituri te salutant _

_songez que du haut_

Esperó un tiempo relativamente corto para tomar fuerzas de la nada y acumular poder mágico y Hermione completo lo que faltaba del conjuro, mientras aun se escuchaban las voces susurrantes de los profesores repitiendo una y otra vez la mismas palabras.

_le coeur a ses raison_

_Nihil obstat a dei_

_Fili de Lux_

Y la voz pronunció como respuesta para los dos chicos, haciéndoles saber que el conjuro estaba casi terminado y que solo faltaba el "toque" final.

_Quod scripsi, scripsi_

_Há hic le principium _

_de il finis_

Ya con estas ultimas palabras los chicos sintieron que eran arrastrados con fuerza hacia el interior del portal y después nada, no sintieron nada, sabían que todavía estaban de pie porque podían sentirlo pero no querían abrir los ojos, Ron inconscientemente apretó mas contra si a Harry que todavía estaba en sus brazos profundamente dormido, y Hermione apretaba los dos objetos que llevaba en sus manos debatiéndose se es que debían abrir los ojos o no, hasta que la misma vos hablo en su idioma.

-_Pueden abrir los ojos jóvenes_- lo cual hicieron de inmediato mirando con asombro todo a su alrededor, era como estar en el paraíso todo era hermoso, el cielo era de un hermoso negro con una infinidad de estrellas en el, en el centro del lugar se encontraba Yggdrasil con sus hermosas tonalidades en sus hojas y cerca de el un hermoso riachuelo que llevaba hasta el mismo centro del árbol entre sus raíces, era extraño ese lugar porque a pesar de que se sentía que estuviera en un lugar, no lo estaban, no había aire, no había tierra, solo estaban como flotando en la nada- _ahora ustedes me pueden decir porque están aquí en mi presencia?-_pregunto la voz dando a entender a los dos chicos que la voz que se escuchaba como un eco en el lugar era el mismo Yggdrasil.

-Venimos para dar ofrenda a usted y pedir un pequeño favor señor- contesto cautamente Hermione, ofreciéndole su balanza de oro al igual que ron que ofrecía la piedra en forma de gota.

-_y su otro amigo que es lo que me ofrece_- pregunto tranquilamente

-El le ofrece las flores de Lis que representan el balance de las fuerzas, regalo de las ninfas del fuego para usted señoría- contesto ron, levantando muy despacio las manos en las que Harry llevaba las flores.

-_mmm.... ¿y cual es el favor que quieren pedir?_

-solo le pedimos un viaje de ida a algún lugar legos de la tierra tanto en espacio como en tiempo para nosotros tres.

-_cual es la razón del viaje, no duraran más que unos pocos días en el lugar en el que quieren estar, ustedes dos están marcados por las sombra de la Mují_ –dijo refiriéndose a Hermione y Ron- _no veo el motivo para dicho viaje._

-nosotros solo queremos viajar para... para mantener a salvo a nuestro hermano... solo queremos dejarlo en un lugar seguro, en donde no tenga que luchar mas... en donde pueda encontrar tranquilidad y alguien que lo quiera por ser solo él... no por su poder, como en nuestro mundo sucedió... solo queremos verlo feliz- termino de decir Hermione con una voz casi quebrada por el llanto y la tristeza en ellas.

-nosotros daremos nuestras vidas por él... bueno lo que queda de ellas... nosotros solo queremos viajar con él solo para asegurarnos que todo este bien... solo para saber que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien.

-_si ese es el motivo su viaje será consentido, pero no les puedo prometer un lugar que tenga una inmensa paz, no les prometo que el encuentre tranquilidad.... solo les puedo ofrecer un lugar en donde encuentre lo que el espera encontrar, ni mas ni menos, que el lugar que su otra mitad de su alma esta._

-solo nos conformamos con que nos de unos días y nos permita llevar a un amigo mas con nosotros para que le haga compañía a nuestro Hermano, para que se asegure que encuentre lo que anda buscando o por ultimo para que lo cuide todo lo que le quede de vida- dijo Ron refiriéndose al fénix que había estado volando pacíficamente por los alrededores y que al ser mencionado se volvió a situar en su antigua posición sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-_Esta bien... el viaje será un poco incomodo ya que los cuatro se convertirán en luz, pero cuando lleguen a sus destinos podrán volver a la normalidad._

-muchas gracias señor nosotros vamos a...

-_No es necesario que me lo digan yo ya lo se, siempre lo he sabido solo los estaba probando... mis retoños una vez cruzado el portal ya no podrán volver a cruzarlo, mi querido "ángelus" encontrara lo que esta buscando en aquel lugar, pero no les puedo asegurar que el no sufrirá, ya que los caminos del destino no siempre son fáciles y el de mi pequeño nunca lo a sido y tampoco lo será. Pero si así lo quieren, puedo alargar su vida solo unos pocos momentos mas, luego de que desaparezcan solo sus almas volverán al lugar que originalmente pertenecen, queda entendido?-_el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos chicos dejo al árbol milenario satisfecho y procedió con su explicación- _bien... ya es hora de partir, ¿tienen alguna pregunta mas?_

-Bueno... ¿él seguirá manteniendo sus mismos poderes o los perderá por el viaje?- pregunto Ron de una forma un poco insegura.

-_probablemente sus poderes su cuadrupliquen o mas que eso por el viaje, así que no se preocupen porque estoy seguro de que el podrá manejarlo todo a la perfección._

-gracias.

-_bien ya es hora de que los haga partir, no quiero que aparezca Nidhogg y que tengamos problemas, ¿están preparados?_- un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la repuesta- _bien buen viaje mis retoños_- iba diciendo la voz mientras la ya conocida sensación del principio los llenaba nuevamente- _recuerde que una vez allá antes de su muerte..._ -la voz se escuchaba cada ves mas lejana- _...para regresar su alma aquí tienen que repetir **"Vede retro in tempore"** y los traeré devuelta a su hogar_- después de eso lo único que vieron enfrente de sus ojos fue el cielo lleno de estrellas y a sus pies la inmensidad de una tierra llena de vida vegetal y animal pero no obstante no vieron humanos u otra raza de seres vivientes cerca de donde se encontraban, así que aprovechando su formas de luz comenzaron a recorrer el lugar para buscar la mejor manera de dejar a su amigo en aquella desconocida tierra.

-----------------------------------------

-Creo que todo resulto como estaba planeado- dijo una voz débil, cargada de agotamientos pero con un toque de esperanza en cada palabra pronunciada.

-Eso es lo que mas quiero... creo que ya es hora de dejar todo listo aquí... ya no es necesario mas detalles para dejar este lugar protegido... es hora de descansar por fin de todo esto- dijo la voz inconfundible de Albus Dumbledore, el cuan se estaba recién parando de su posición en el suelo y tendiéndole una mano a la mujer que estaba en su misma posición enfrente de él.

-Claro Albus... es hora de descansar y terminar lo que empezamos hace tiempo... ¿tu crees que puedan llevar las cosas como hasta ahora sin nosotros aquí?- pregunto luego de haberse parado y caminado para llegar cerca de la puerta.

-Claro que si, las cosas ya funcionaban bien sin nosotros y ahora no será la excepción- replico el hombre mayor abriendo la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para que su vieja amiga pasará por ella.

-gracias Albus... espero que todo allá salido como se esperaba, ahora hay que ver si Ginny sigue convida, y darle el mensaje de Ron- dijo por primera vez llamando a sus alumnos por sus nombre.

-Espero que lo este... cada muerte hace esto mas pesado... pero todo esta por terminar... ¿quieres un caramelo de limón Minerva? –dijo el hombre para alivianar aquel ambiente pesado que se había formado entre los dos.

-Albus... bien solo para complacerte –dijo mientras estiraba su mano para recibir el famoso caramelo de limón, haciendo que el viejo hombre la mire con sus ojos azules brillantemente y a la vez con cariño entregándole el dulce.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se deslizaba por las nubes de aquella noche, mirando las estrellas sobre ella; su avanzar era rápido gracias a su forma de luz, pero a pesar de que bastante tiempo había pasado no encontraban un lugar en donde hubieran personas o rastro de seres vivos, toda esa tierra era silenciosa y oscura, había vegetación y animales pero todos parecían dormidos bajo aquella bóveda de estrellas.

Siguieron por ese camino no planteado hasta llegar cerca de lo que es el mar, las olas chocaban apaciblemente contra la orilla, trayendo con ellas el sonido inconfundible del océano, no obstante no había nubes o aves en el cielo, solo las innumerables estrellas.

Como un acuerdo no dicho entre ella y Ron, decidieron transformarse nuevamente en Humanos y pisar esa tierra desierta, mientras el agua del mar llegaba hasta sus pies descalzos, acariciándolos.

-me parece que aquí no hay nadie Mione -declaro Ron, mientras miraba a su alrededor sosteniendo entre sus manos la luz que representaba a Harry.

-así parece... no se que mundo es este pero... me parece que es nuevo, no hay mas que vegetación, el viento casi ni corre y además el silencio es perturbador... hasta hablar es difícil con este silencio ya que pareciera que estuviera casi gritando -reflexionó la chica mirando alrededor de ellos.

-donde crees que deberíamos por comenzar... Harry tiene una vida eterna por su herencia, pocas cosas podrían matarlo... además tienes razón, aquí no hay nadie, ¿como esperamos que el sea feliz dormido eternamente?- pregunto ron acercándose mas a Hermione y mirando el cielo donde volaba apaciblemente Fawkes como inspeccionando el área.

De improviso una vos profunda hablo haciendo que a los chicos se les pusieran los pelos en punta y comenzaran a mirar a todas direcciones.

-_"¿que hacen en un lugar como esté seres de un mundo lejano?"_

-buscamos un lugar seguro... señor...- respondió instintivamente Hermione sin saber el porque y apretándose mas a ron que aun sostenía a Harry en forma de luz entre sus manos y recibiendo a Fawkes en su hombro.

_-"Iluvatar a dado su consentimiento para que estén aquí el tiempo necesario, ¿que es lo que desean proteger que acuden con desespero a otros mundos?"_ -pregunto un ser de entre la espesura de los árboles se acercaba hacia ellos, que por costumbre tomaron una pose defensiva por un posible ataque de aquel "hombre".

Este ser se acerco a no mas de 20 m de ellos y con una voz musical y calma siguió cuestionando o mejor preguntando a los chicos en frente de el, mirando a la vez a la pequeña luz que sostenía ron entre sus manos.

_-"¿que es la luz en sus manos que arriesgan valientemente sus vidas por ella?"-_ volvió a hablar calmadamente, sabiendo de antemano las respuestas de los jóvenes.

Ron acercó más hacia su cuerpo la luz que era Harry, temiendo que ese ser los dañara, pero no obstante pensando en sus motivos por el cual estaba arriesgando sus últimas fuerzas para que él fuera feliz. no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la respuesta de aquella pregunta; Harry era mas que un amigo, mas que un hermano de sangre o del corazón, para el Harry valía mas que cualquier cosa que tuviera, mas que su vida; el amaba a Harry con su corazón y alma(1), y es por ese motivo que prefería morir que verlo sufrir de pena, que su alma se apagara por los seres que había protegido, el no era capaz de ver como se extinguía su luz interior por Hombres que no podían apreciar el gran regalo que era para la humanidad Harry.

Si por él fuera buscaría el lugar mas seguro entre los mundos y protegería la vida de Harry hasta que su alma se extinguiera por el paso de los tiempos, lo protegería de cualquier cosa que intentara solo en pensar dañarlo, cuidaría su alma de la oscuridad, protegería su inocencia de cualquiera que intentara quitársela, daría su vida por el y es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora dando lo que quedaba de su existencia por él; porque Harry era mas que su amigo, mas que su hermano, Harry lo era todo para el y arriesgaría su alma por su salvación, no le importaba que esta se destruyera y tenía la certeza de que Harry lo recordaría, eso era todo lo que pedía que lo recordara mas allá de los tiempos.

Mientras Ron pensaba en sus motivos Hermione también lo hacia y al igual que su esposo no le tomo mas que segundos en saber las respuestas.

¿Por que se arriesgaba?. Fácil, ella amaba a Harry de la misma manera que estaba segura que Ron lo hacia, lo amaba mas que a un hermano o un amigo, para ella Harry valía mas que cualquier cosa que pudiera desear, por Harry a arriesgado todo lo que tenia y si tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo no cambiaria nada de lo que a dado por él. Luchara hasta las ultimas de sus fuerzas para mantener la luz de Harry tan pura y brillante como hasta ahora, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara nuevamente. Es por eso que estaba ahí en esos momentos, frente de un ser desconocido buscando el mejor lugar que hubiera para mantener a Harry seguro, ella solo quería ver a Harry feliz de nuevo, verlo sonreír una vez mas.

-por que... porque lo amamos a esta luz que es Harry, por eso buscamos un lugar en donde su alma no sea dañada, en donde su corazón y mente sanen de las heridas que nuestro mundo a ocasionado. Por que por el amor que sentimos por el estamos dispuestos a destruir nuestras propias almas para mantener la de él -contesto ron con toda la convicción que reunió después de sus pensamientos, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por Hermione.

_-"sus respuestas han satisfecho al creador de este mundo, las pruebas las han pasado, y es por eso que se me ha dado la tarea de proteger a su amigo y resguardarlo hasta que sea el momento para su curación"_ – dijo el ser acercándose a ellos mostrándose así como era en realidad, un ser luminoso y bello; mas bello que cualquier criatura que hayan visto en la tierra _–"mi nombre es Námo señor de las estancias de mandos y por el poder de esta tierra yo me comprometo a velar por el futuro no escrito de aquella luz por la que están arriesgando toda su alma, solo necesito algo a cambio…"_

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Como han estado?.... espero que bien, siento no haber actualizado, de verdad , pero ustedes saben el trabajo es trabajo, además por si no han leído Memorias del viento es mas que probable que no sepan la dificultad de actualizar este capitulo, bien les explico… mi "Hermanita" formateo mi PC, así que todos los archivos se borraron, para mi mala suerte los capítulos de esta historia también se fueron y no encuentro la condenada libreta en donde tenia algunos capítulos escrito, así que estoy leyendo en el poco tiempo libre que tengo los escritos de J.R.R. Tolkien así que espero que me tengan paciencia por favor.

Bueno les agradezco a: amdlara, tsugumi1 y a nibynekomata por haber leído mi historia y espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo y de verdad siento la demora. Me despido y espero que esto les allá gustado.

(1): puse que amaba a Harry por que se lo que se siente amar a alguien mas allá de la amistad o la hermandad, es algo tan hermoso y no… no lo aman de una forma romántica solo platónica ^^.

PD: por cierto no lo alcancé a releer para saber si había algún fallo así que si encuentran alguno espero que me lo hagan saber.

Besos y abrazos y espero sus comentarios ^o^

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y _El Señor de los Anillos_ es de JRR. Tolkien solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC (por no decir que mucho). Slash. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y su amor no definido. La pareja aun no esta definida pero eso se vera a medida que avancen los capítulos y que ustedes me digan a quien prefieren.

_**Tráeme a la vida**_

Capitulo 3

Su cuerpo dolía... sentía como su sangre quemaba por sus venas, como cada caricia del viento lastimaba su piel, no podía ver bien, aunque sabia en donde estaba y con quien. Hace unos días que había estado en esas condiciones y lo único que quería era descansar...

Y a pesar de todo lo que en ese momento esta sintiendo no se arrepentía por todo lo que había hecho, solo esperaba el momento indicado, solo esperaba reunirse con su familia una vez mas.

Podía sentir la vos de madame Pompy cerca de la cabecera de su cama, desde que todo comenzó ella había estado haciendo todo lo posible para que no sintiera demasiado dolor y por eso se lo agradecía enormemente, pero sabía que más de lo que ya había estado asiendo no podía hacer.

La voz paro y ella intento abrir los ojos una vez mas, deslumbrándose en el proceso, parpadeo repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la enfermería y miro a las dos personas que habían llegado en ese momento. La profesora McGonagall se veía realmente casada al igual que el profesor Dumbledore, pero la sonrisa tranquila que tenían le decía que habían logrado su propósito, que Harry ahora iba a estar en paz.

Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio que las otras tres personas no tardaron en percatar, haciendo que se acercaran a la cama donde ella permanecía.

-señorita Weasley...

-Ginny... -coto la chica antes de que la profesora McGonagall siguiera con su discurso ocasionando que esta la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al igual que el director y la enfermera.

-Ginny... me alegra que estés despierta, todo salio como estaba planeado y tu hermano y la Sra. Granger ya están en el lugar acordado... su hermano le manda su cariños y espera que se puedan encontrar en un futuro... -termino de decir la profesora conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su alumna cerrar los suyos con tristeza y alegría mezclada mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas silenciosas, su instinto le gritaba que la consolara y la abrazara, pero su lado racional se lo impedía ya que podía lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-es bueno... saber... que todo... va bien... espero que... que Harry sea... feliz- termino de decir con dificultar por el intenso dolor que la simple acción le provocaba.

-todo salio como se previo, ya es hora de que todos descansemos y espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar- le dijo Albus con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mirando cariñosamente a la chica.

-ya es hora de que todo tome su curso y nosotros también descansemos de la carga en nuestros hombros- concordó la enfermera de forma tierna y firme en sus palabras.

-gracias... por estar... conmigo... hasta el final... los quiero... mucho -termino diciendo y cerrando los ojos soltando así el suspiro que se extendía por sus labios esperando que todo terminara luego y rezando para que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera vivir por fin en tranquilidad.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio después de la palabra de la chica esperando, instintivamente su pronto deceso.

* * *

-_Ginny... Ginny..._

Esa voz ella la conocía, esa voz era la de Harry, pero eso no podía ser por que el ya no estaba en ese mundo, pero entonces ¿como era que podía escuchar su voz?

_-Ginny... Ginny __mírame__... Ginny __por__favor__..._

Su voz se escuchaba lejana y triste, tal cual se había escuchado la última vez que lo pudo ver despierto, antes de que fuera forzado a dormir.

-Harry... -dijo una vez que pudo abrir los ojos, mirando a las profundidades verdes de su amigo y hermano, percatándose que su figura se veía borrosa y lejana. Su cuerpo también había cambiado de cierta forma, aun estaba igual solo que ahora parecía mas claro de piel, sus ojos más brillantes pero aun así opacos por el dolor y la tristeza y su pelo había adquirido un profundo tono negro con algunos que otros cabellos rojo profundo. Pero lo que mas le impacto fue ver que sus alas estaban ahí, que las hermosas plumas blancas al punto de ser plateadas estaban intactas cubriendo la figura de su amigo.

-_Ginny ¿porque?... ¿por que lo hicieron?... ¿porque me separan de ustedes?..._ -pregunto el chico con una voz que ya había sucumbido al llanto mostrándolo en silenciosas lagrimas de dolor.

-Harry... solo... queremos... que seas... feliz... -dijo la chica en susurros para no hacer pensar que esta delirando una vez mas, aunque interiormente ella creía que era así, pero su corazón le decía que ese joven en frente de su cama si era Harry.

_-pero yo quiero estar con ustedes... quiero estar a pesar de todo hasta sus últimos alientos... además ¿como puedo ser feliz si no están conmigo?... dime Ginny ¿como?_

-viviendo... eso es... lo que... mas quiero... que vivas... que cures... tu alma... que aprendas... a vivir... hazlo... por mi... por mamá... papá... y mis... hermanos... hazlo por... todos Harry... y sobre todo... hazlo por... ti...

_-Pero no puedo, no puedo… esto es tan pesado y doloroso..._

-tu puedes... Harry... tu puedes... y cuando... sea el... momento... nos volveremos... a ver... y podremos... reír... y hacer... travesuras... con Ron... con Mione... con mis hermanos... -murmuro la chica perdiendo poco a poco sus sentidos, perdiendo poco a poco su voz, perdiendo poco a poco su aliento, pero formando una suave sonrisa en sus labios -te quiero... Harry -termino de decir mientras el último de sus alientos escapaba de sus labios.

_-Ginny... yo también te quiero... _-dijo el sentándose al borde de la cama y acariciando suavemente el cabello de ella con una mano brumosa, mientras de sus ojos seguían cayendo lagrimas de dolor al saber que poco a poco las personas que quería morirían ante sus ojos sin el poder evitarlo, por que su cuerpo y poder ya no estaba en ese mundo solo su alma que seguía atada a las pocas personas que quedaban en el, y con cada uno que moría su alma mas se alejaba mostrándolo solo como una visión pasajera ante los ojos de la persona moribunda, dejando un gran vació en su corazón.

* * *

Una encrucijada era lo que tenia por delante, un camino que no estaba muy segura de poder seguir, pero el trato que aquel ser le había propuesto a Ron y a ella era demasiado tentador y conveniente. Y era por ese mismo trato o acuerdo por que ella ahora estaba en el lugar mas increíble que hubiera visto jamás, no había palabras suficientes para expresar la hermosura de aquel sitio, estaba segura que si había algún "paraíso celestial" este era uno muy parecido a que se creía en la tierra.

Habían llanuras de un increíble tono verde lleno de flores de colores que ni siquiera ella sabia que podían existir, el bosque que se dejaba ver era increíblemente perfecto y aquel lago, bien no había suficientes sinónimos para describirlo, pero lo mas sorprendente en su opinión (sin contar la hermosura de aquellos seres), eran los dos árboles que iluminaban aquel lugar. Si, definitivamente un paraíso terrenal.

Pero volviendo al tema por el cual su esposo estaba ahora prácticamente quebrándole todos los huesos de su cuerpo, era que aquel ser llamado Námo, les habría propuesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------//Flash back//--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–mi nombre es Námo señor de las estancias de mandos y por el poder de esta tierra yo me comprometo a velar por el futuro no escrito de aquella luz por la que están arriesgando toda su alma solo necesito algo a cambio…

-¿que es lo que quieren a cambio de poder dejar aquí a Harry?- cuestiono Ron con un tanto de recelo en su voz, sin saber si ese "hombre" era de fiar, por que a pesar de todo no podía confiar en un ser extraño, por muy poderoso y hermoso que parezca.

-se que en su corazón sienten desconfianza hacia mi, pero sepan ustedes que de los valar no tienen que desconfiar, nuestra palabras son siempre escuchadas y atendidas, una promesa es una promesa, pero sé de su desconfianza... por lo cual se les permitirá que uno de ustedes se quede hasta que la oscuridad que acoge a este lugar sea levantada y su amigo este a salvo

-¿por que solo uno y no lo dos?- pregunto Hermione mas curiosa que preocupada, asiendo que aquel ser la mirase con sus profundos ojos.

-por que al estar aquí, ustedes ya están desequilibrando el destino de estas tierras, y solo así pueden asegurarse de que el este bien- termino de decir dejando caer su vista en las manos de Ron.

-pero si estamos desequilibrando a esta tierra, entonces Harry no podría quedarse por que entonces...

-el si se puede quedar aquí, por que a él ya se le a dado una pareja para su alma, en cambio sus almas ya están enlazadas no nada que los ate a este mundo.

-y que hay de Fawkes?, el tampoco tiene un alma que lo ate aquí ¿o si?- cuestiono Ron suspicazmente

-el es algo ajeno a las almas humanas, el es un ser único, su alma esta completa y no necesita mas que eso, al igual que cualquier criatura mágica, pero el se queda por que su alma a pesar de ser única se a atado a la de su amigo - les explico con voz pasiva y serena como intentando explicar a niños de cinco años.

Fawkes sabiendo que hablaban de el, dio un trino, demostrando de cierta forma que estaba de acuerdo con el aquel ser superior.

Hermione con su mente analítica estudio todas las salidas benéficas y perjudiciales que aquel acuerdo pudiera dar, pero viendo que la mayoría de los caminos era un beneficio para ellos, se dispuso a hablar con Ron para convencerlo de que aceptaran aquel acuerdo, pero no tubo tiempo para hablar con su esposo ya que este había aceptado sorprendiéndola, por que si bien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, el sabia que era lo mejor, por lo cual ella estaba segura de que se iba a negar a que uno de los dos se quedara en aquel lugar, a pesar de que eso significara llevarse a Harry a otro lugar.

-aceptamos el trato, pero que se supone que tendrá que hacer el que se quede aquí, por que estoy seguro que es por alguna razón que quiere que uno se instale aquí, no solo para tomar la confianza de nosotros -acepto Ron, cuestionando de inmediato el trato. Si bien, muchos pensaba que el era despistado, era en momentos como estos que el demostraba que la apariencias engañaban y por eso era uno de los mejores estrategas de la comunidad mágica.

-muy inteligente eres joven, y si para algo importante su estancia aquí... elegir entre ustedes quien se quedara y luego los pasos a seguir les diré -respondió el valar con tono autoritario.

Se miraron fijamente, sin saber que decir. Si bien había aceptado el trato, no querían separarse, y no sabían que era lo que el futuro le preparaba al que se quedaría en aquel lugar. Ron quería irse para ver a su familia si es que eso era posible, pero a la vez no quería dejar a Hermione en aquel lugar desconocido con seres de "dudosa procedencia", como lo había catalogado en su mente al tal Námo. Tampoco quería dejar a su hermano en aquel lugar desconocido, ¿Qué tal si despertaba?, ¿y si alguien intentaba hacerle daño? No, definitivamente el se iba a quedar en ese lugar, no importaba si Mione se enojaba, no importaba si no podía ver a su familia y no importaba si lo que tenia que hacer era algo peligroso, el se quedaría. Hermione por otro lado tenía ideas muy parecidas a las de su pelirrojo marido, pero a la vez ella sabia que Ron iba a querer quedarse, pero también sabía el dolor que eso le iba a causar, y no podía concebir la idea de ver a su amor sufriendo por algo que se podía evitar.

-yo me quedare –le dijo Ron a Hermione mirándola directamente a los ojos para demostrar que eso era lo que iba a hacer, sea lo que sea que ella le quisiera decir.

-NO!, y estoy hablando muy enserio Ronald Weasley, tú NO te quedaras –le dijo firmemente, pero viendo como era que Ron habría la boca para debatirle, decidió ocupar todo su poder de convencimiento, ablandando sus ojos y hablando con la voz mas pacifica y apaciguadora que pudo lograr –Ron amor por favor… yo se que quieres quedarte para proteger a Harry, pero tu tienes una familia por re-encontrar, yo no tengo nada mas que a ustedes dos, mis padres aun estarán vivos, pero tu familia debe estar ansiosa de verte, además, estoy segura que si Harry llega a despertarse mientras tu estés aquí (algo que no va a suceder), ¿que crees que pasara? Obviamente lo mismo que paso allá, y tu bien sabes que no puedes controlarlo, que solo McGonagall y yo podemos hacer algo sin resultar heridas, así que yo me quedare aquí.

-pero Mione…

-sin "peros" Ron, yo me quedare… cuando veas a tu familia… cuando estén juntos sabrás de que hablo… sabrás que no puedes estar lejos de ellos… por favor Ron no hagas esto mas difícil para ambos.

-bien… pero promete que te cuidaras… que no dejaras que nada malo les pase ni a ti y ni a Harry… por favor Mione sino lo haces no podré irme en paz… ¿me prometes cuidarte y cuidar a Harry?

-Prometido amor… gracias por comprenderme… -le dijo mientras se le acercaba para darle un abrazo y el que seria su ultimo beso hasta su re-encuentro.

* * *

Desde lejos, aquel ser que había propuesto aquel trato los miraba con una tranquilidad perturbadora, viendo como los chicos ya habían terminado de "discutir" se les acerco para recibir la respuesta a su propuesta, sabiendo de ante mano cual seria el contestar de aquellos seres ajenos al nuevo mundo que estaban creando.

-_su respuesta es necesaria… pero antes debemos movernos a un lugar mas apropiado que estas tierras llenas de oscuridad y desolación_ –les dijo pensando cual seria el mejor transporte para esos seres sin alterar sus esencias vitales, que de por si ya estaban muy bajas.

-¿a donde tenemos que dirigirnos? –pregunto Ron con cierto recelo en sus palabras

-_al lugar que será su estancia hasta que la tierra se arregle a su justo equilibrio y el mar que la acompaña sea eliminado _–les dijo seriamente comenzando a caminar entre los árboles siendo seguido de inmediato por los chicos.

-¿Cuánto demoraremos en llegar a ese lugar? –cuestiono con curiosidad Hermione.

-_al paso que vamos… serian dos amaneceres y un atardecer según la luz de los árboles… _-contesto, dejando a los jóvenes con una mirada de ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

-mmm… ¿no sería mas fácil aparecernos en el lugar? –indicó Ron mirando a Mione con un gran signo de pregunta en su cara.

-eso sería mas rápido… pero no sabemos adonde nos dirigimos… aunque… mmm… -reflexiono mirando detenidamente a Ron y a aquel ser que se había detenido cuando ellos lo hicieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------// Fin Flash back//----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les tomo un tiempo llegar ya que era muy difícil hacer que el ser llamado Námo proyectara una imagen que ella pudiera recoger para poder aparecerse en el lugar indicado.

Llegaron apenas unos segundos quedando prácticamente con la mandíbula en el suelo y pensando que definitivamente su decisión había sido la adecuada, ningún lugar seria mas apropiado para cuidar a Harry que aquel.

Se volvieron a abrazar compartiendo un beso de despedida y consuelo, esperando volverse a ver en algún momento en el futuro.

-_es momento de que su vida sea dada… es el momento de retirarse a su mundo… es aquí donde se tienen que separar y aceptar su propia decisión _–les dijo mirando a Ron cuando hablo primero y luego a Hermione.

Ron sabiendo perfectamente que hacer en ese momento, se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos juntando en ellas la mayor cantidad de energía que podía en esos momentos, poniendo todo su amor y devoción en la energía también, al igual que muchas mas emociones que tenia en su corazón por su esposa.

_**Yo espíritu viajero**_

_**Caminante de mundos**_

_**Entrego a ti**_

_**Mi alma gemela**_

_**Mi pareja elegida**_

_**Mi compañera**_

_**El poder de los dioses**_

_**El poder de la vida**_

_**El poder de mi espíritu**_

_**La prueba de la existencia**_

_**Mi atadura a estas tierras**_

_**Entrego mi energía de vida**_

_**A mi compañera**_

_**Hasta que se acabe**_

_**Hasta que vuelva a mí**_

_**Por que su poder es mío**_

_**Y mi poder es suyo**_

_**Porque compartimos existencias**_

_**El poder de la vida**_

_**Es suyo**_

Termino de recitar mientras una luz celeste los rodeaba. Cuando aquella luz se extinguió Hermione parecía más joven, con una piel más brillante y un cabello mucho mas largo del que llevaba cuando llego a esas tierras. En cambio Ron se veía casi traslucido, como si su existencia no existiera, como un fantasma.

N/A: Holaaaaaa!!!! Si, lo se he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero como he explicado en Memorias del Viento fue culpa del Nico, así que si quieren matar a alguien que sea a él, bien sobre el siguiente capitulo sepan que lo tendré cuando termine (si lo logro) de avanzar con los libros de Tolkien.

Doy las gracias a todas las lectoras que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, como también a todos los que me dejaron review, sepan que eso me a hacho muy feliz

Para la que me pregunto cuantos años tenían los chicos sepan que ellos tienes 16 a 17 años, porque esta edad?, porque necesitaba que Sirius muriera, u.u lo siento se que a muchas les agrada pero era esencial que el muriera.

El trato que Námo hace con ellos será aclarado mas adelante en el transcurso de la historia, al igual de porque ellos están muriendo.

Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero eso era lo máximo que mis neuronas soportaron XD

Bien besos y abrazos a todos y deseando que tengan unas estupendas vacaciones (a los que las tienes) se despide Len. ^^


	4. Nota de autor

_**IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTE, LEER POR FAVOR**_

**Sé que muchos han visto noticias y saben por lo que acaba de pasar en Chile, para los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi profile saben que soy Chilena, por lo tanto se pueden imaginar en a situación en la que estoy.**

**Mi casa quedo prácticamente inhabitable, por lo cual estoy viviendo con una de mis hermanas mayores, mi computador murió al igual que muchas de mis cosas, por lo que espero que comprendan que no podré actualizar en un larga tiempo, pero apenas y tenga la oportunidad y pueda, subiré capítulos nuevos.**

**Doy gracias por su comprensión, y espero que perdones mis faltas ortográficas en este corto comunicado.**

**Bien eso es todo, me despido y espero que sus días sean agradables.**

**Con cariño y agradeciendo el tiempo que tomaron para leer esto, me despido con un abrazo; Leneth.**

**PD: no olviden de siempre decirles a las personas que les importan cuantos los quieren o los aman, por que tal vez no tengan un mañana. **


End file.
